You are my cure
by Comix777
Summary: It's been six months since Arkham Asylum incident. Alice Walker is now a strong woman, more dedicated to curing her patients than ever before. But is she strong enough to survive in Arkham City ? Is she strong enough to find the only man she truly loved and convince him that he's not a beast ? A sequel to "I cannot be cured". Rated T, for language and violence.
1. Evening

**Six months after Arkham incident...**

Shot. Then another one. And then another. All of them hit the target in the head, leaving three, gaping holes.

I looked proudly at the result and lowered my gun. I took off the earmuffs and placed the weapon on the table.

"Nice, kid. Really nice.", said Jim, an older guy sitting in the corner and watching my training.

"I had a good teacher.", I answered with a smile. Jim was somewhat harsh, but he appreciated the effort I put into our lessons.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm afraid it's late already and I gotta lot to do tomorrow.", he said.

We said goodbay and I left the shooting range, heading to my car. I started looking for the keys in my purse, when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Gimme the purse, lady. Either that or you can say goodbay to that pretty face."

I turned back to see a mugger with the knife and green bandana on his mouth. He was tall and seemed to be rather strong.

I looked him in the eyes and dropped the purse. He looked at it, slightly surprised.

A mistake.

I elbowed him in the face and kneed him in the ribs, making him drop his knife. He made a few steps back. He grabbed his bleeding nose; it was probably broken.

"You bitch !", the mugger shouted.

He tried to charge at me, only to fail miserably when I dodged and hit him in the back of his head. He then turned to me and I punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"That may, or may not, leave a mark.", I said, looking at him. "The cops probably miss you, pal."

* * *

I rushed inside the diner and looked around, looking for my brother.

"Alice !", the familiar voice shouted. I notice him, sitting at one of the tables.

"Jeff !", I shouted with joy. It was almost a year since we last saw each other.

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey. Sorry for being late. Something stopped me."

"It's okay. It's so good to see you.", he said with a smile. "C'mon, sit. Alright, now tell me how have you been ?"

I looked at him, pretending to be neutral.

"I'm good."

"You know what I mean. The Asylum. I can't even imagine what you went through. I wanted to see you earlier, but..."

"I know, soldier's life is demanding.", I said sarcastically. He remained silent for a second.

"I'm sorry. I just feel that I should have been there. To watch out for you.", he said.

"I've already had someone to watch out for me.", I thought. "It's not your fault. I'm okay. The past is just the past. We can't change it, so we have to accept it.", I said. "Maybe just we should just eat something and then talk ? I guess you're fed up with military cuisine."

"You're kiddin' ? I'm starving."

"Me too."

We chose some extremely unhealthy food to celebrate our meeting and a nice, older waitress approached us and we made our orders.

"I like this place. The atmosphere is pretty nice, considering what's on the outside.", Jeff said and looked at the another gang of bikers on the street.

"It's not so bad.", I said with a smile. Martial arts and hand-to-hand combat lessons highly raised my confidence, as well as the marksman training. Everything sponsored by TYGER company and Hugo Strange, who deeply cared for his future psychologists.

"Aren't you afraid ? I mean, you worked in Arkham, but there's something wrong with this city. The crime is everywhere."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Since when ?", he asked with curiosity.

"Since the incident.", I answered. The memories of that night returned to me, floading my mind with images of death and suffering.

"At least this nightmare is over. The place was shut down, right ? Actually, where do you work now ?"

"Some time after the Asylum was closed, I was invited to participate in a big-scale, psychological experiment unlike anything we've ever seen. You've seen that big wall covering one of the neighborhoods ?"

"Yeah. What about it ?"

"Part of the town was transformed into prison area. The law was pretty flexible, as it seems.", I said with suspicion.

"What ?! Please, don't tell me you're gonna work there.", Jeff said with worry on his face.

"Relax, the inmates will have to participate in psychological evaluation from time to time. I've got four sessions per week, forty-five minutes each. There's security over there and we have our own, protected offices. We don't spend any time with prisoners outside of the sessions."

We were interrupted when the waitress brought our meal.

"Thank you.", I said to her, while Jeff just nodded and smiled.

"I still don't like it.", my brother said.

"You didn't like it when I started working in the Asylum."

"And for a very good reason.

* * *

After two hours, we left the diner and we headed back to my place, listening to the radio.

"I've had no idea that you like rock, sis.", Jeff said.

"Cause you never asked."

"I though you're more into something more, you know... dark."

"We talked about this.", I said shortly.

"Sorry. I thought you're over it."

"Because I **am**. I'm not doing this anymore. Never again.", I said coldly, avoiding his glance. "Why do we even talk about it ?", I asked.

"Because we never really did that before. People should talk about things like this, right ? You're a psychologist, you should know that you can't just keep it all inside. I'm just... listen... I know it was... hard for you when dad..."

"Yes. It was."

I left the car nearby my apartment. It was faster to walk than to look for a better parking spot.

"You know... it was hard for me as well. I had to take care of you and mom. It was hard for us all.", Jeff said.

I remained quiet.

"It was even harder when you moved out.", he said.

"So now it's my fault ?", I asked coldly.

"Of course not !", he said peaceably. "But I didn't agree with your choice. You left so soon after graduation. And for what ? To listen to some maniacs' confessions ? When dad died..."

"When dad died, I was fourteen.", I said. "I needed to know why he... why he did what he did. I needed to know how someone so happy can just end his life.", I said through tears. "When mom told us what the doctors diagnosed... I couldn't believe. All those years, he tried so hard to... schizophrenia **is** curable. He didn't have to... Why did he do this ?", I said, now openly crying.

"I don't know.", Jeff said and hugged me. "I don't know."


	2. Protocol 8

_mistofan : Yay ! First review ! Thank you :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : I really wasn't sure about this beggining, but now I am :P  
_

_Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star __: It's been a while, wasn't it ? Although I uploaded it faster than I expected. You know, for Valentintes :)_

_Crazykiller2606 : I'm glad you like it._

* * *

I was walking through the hallway, looking at the files of patient 2231. He seemed to suffer from a minor anxiety issues, a common thing among inmates. Light anti-depressants combined with regular therapy, if only Strange allows. Maybe I could even...

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped onto someone.

"I'm sorry.", I said. The TYGER soldier in front of me looked at me with confusion. "I wasn't paying attention."

The soldier removed his mask and revealed his face. It was Nick.

"Neither was I.", he said with a goofy smile. "I was looking for you. It's a lunch break. Even an egghead like you must eat sometimes.", he said with a mean grin.

"I'm not an egghead, I'm well-educated.", I said with pretentious tone and we both chuckled. "Sure, lunch sounds good."

"Great ! Do you know where canteen is ?", he asked.

"You forgot already ?"

"I'm kinda off lately. I've had some troubles with sleeping."

"Your job is pretty stressful, sure, but insomnia ? That's weird.", I said. Nick found a job as a TYGER guard soon after I was hired as a psychologist.

"It's nothing serious, really. I'm just as charming as always.", he said with a smile.

"Which isn't saying much.", I said and smirked. He just friendly poked me in the arm and we headed to the canteen, talking about various things.

Suddenly, Hugo Strange's voice came out of the speakers.

"Attention all TYGER units. Protocol 8 has began. You've all received specific orders for this occasion. Follow them."

"Protocol 8 ? What is that all about ?", I asked Nick. Before I could even look at him, he took out his gun and put it against my head. Before I could say anything, he pushed me, forcing me to walk.

"What are you...", I said before he pushed me again.

"Keep moving, prisoner."

"Nick..."

"Shut up and keep moving !"

Eventually he lead me to one of the the lower levels of the facility and few other TYGER guards joined us. One of them handcuffed me and another one, along with Nick, escorted me to the gate with letters 'EXIT' on them.

"What is happening ?!", I shouted.

They didn't respond, instead they stopped walking and waited.

After a minute or two, Hugo Strange himself joined us.

"Doctor Strange, thank God you're here, this must be some kind of mistake...", I said, but he interrupted me with hand gesture.

"There is no mistake, Miss Walker. I'm afraid that you know too much. It appears that one of my friends is worried of what you could do with that knowledge. I'm sorrry, Miss Walker. It's a shame that I have to waste such a talent, really. Do you have any last request ? Some final words, perhaps ?"

I thought intensively for a moment.

"Go fuck yourself, Strange."

He sighed. "So disappointing.", Strange said. "Take her away."

One of the TYGER guards opened the gate and Nick pushed me through it, closing the gate immediately.

I was alone, standing in some dark alley, with my hands cuffed behind my back.

I was alone in Arkham City.

"Dear God, what's just happened ? Why Nick did what he did ? Did Strange manage to convince him to just leave me like this ?", I asked myself. The anger I felt was indescribable. "I hope he paid you well, Nick.", I thought with sarcasm.

I tried to look for something to remove the handcuffs, although there was nothing at sight. As I continued to search in the alley, I heard some voices. I quickly took cover behind the wall and listened.

"I told you, there's nothing in here.", one male voice said.

"There must be **something**. We can't go back to them with nothing.", the other responded. One of them was holding a flashlight, shining in my direction.

"I told you we should run away."

"They would find us."

"I told you..."

"You're telling me a lot of things lately and none of it is useful.", the other said angrily.

"Because you're not listening... Hey, who's there ?!"

"Damn, one of them spotted me !", I thought in panic. I managed to catch a glimpse of them. They were wearing some dark colored cloths, they probably weren't ordinary prisoners. But did I really want to take a risk in a place like this ?

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't easy with my hands cuffed.

"Hey ! You !", one of them shouted.

I ran into the darkness until I met the dead end. In both meanings of those words.

I turned back to face the two, trying to look bravely. Without any result.

"Damn, is she a doctor or something ?", one of them said. I was blinded by the flashlight he was holding.

"Yes, genius, of course she's a doctor. Strange is sending everybody here. And lower that damn thing, you're blinding her."

The other one lowered the flashlight and I could see their faces. They were both middle-aged, short men. One of them was holding a pipe.

"Hey, w-we didn't mean to scare you. We were both sent here, like you.", the one with the flashlight said.

"Why should I trust you ?", I asked. He looked at the cuffs.

"It doesn't seem that you have a choice, now have you ? Let me help with these handcuffs."

"I really don't have a choice", I thought. I reluctantly came closer and he pulled out some tool, resembling a can opener.

"I know it's not much, but we might as well give it a try.", he said.

He tried to remove the cuffs, although without any result.

"Mike, I don't think we have the time to help her. They are probably already looking for us.", the one with the pipe said.

"Give me a moment.", a man named Mike responded.

"Who's looking for you ?", I asked.

"Thugs. They run this place. We scavenge goods for them and they keep us alive. Name's Jack, by the way."

"Almost done.", Mike said.

"You were sent here as well ?", I asked, trying to keep away his thoughts about abandoning me.

"Yeah.", Jack said. "Strange put us here for no reason. We were working as the engineers in his facilities. Then, one day, just like that, he sent us here."

"When did that happen ?"

"A couple days ago. He mentioned some 'protocol' through the speakers and suddenly, the TYGER guards arrested us and left us here."

"Done.", Mike said and the hand cuffs fell to the ground.

"Man, we really need to get out of here.", Jack said.

"What about her ?", Mike asked.

They both looked at me.

"Yeah, what about me ?", I thought.

The problem was solved for me.

"Hey, where are ya, motherfuckers ?!", somebody shouted from the distance.

"No... they came for us !", Jack said in panic.

"Maybe they won't hurt us ?", Mike asked.

"You've seen what happened with Mark, we're dead."

"How many of them there are ?", I asked nervously.

"Five.", Mike said, shaking in panic.

"Damn, that's too much.", I thought. "We need to hide.", I said and looked around. I noticed and empty trash container. "Here, quickly."

Mike hid in the container, while Jack hesitated for a moment.

"What is it ?", I asked.

"I need to make sure they won't check the container."

"What ?"

"I'm sorry."

With these words, Jack quickly hit me in the head with the pipe and hid in the container.

I fell to the ground with shadows dancing before my eyes.

A group of thugs entered the alley.

"Well, well, what do we have here ?", one of them, the tall and muscular man said.

"Are you lost, sweetheart ?", another one asked.

"Guess Christmas is early this year.", the other said.

The tall one, probably their leader, came closer to me. He crouched and looked at me with disgusting grin.

"We're gonna have some fun together.", he said.

"No doubt.", I said and quickly kicked him in the face. He fell on the ground, screaming terribly and holding his bleeding face. I realised that I might actually plucked his eye out with my high-heel.

"KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH !", he shouted.

I quickly stood up and analysed the situation. Not counting the leader, there was four of them. They were bigger and probably stronger than me.

I took out my knife, hidden in the coat. They only looked at me and laughed.

"That ain't gonna help ya, bitch.", one of them said. He came closer to me and tried to took the knife away from me, when I suddenly stabbed him in the arm. He shouted and immediately went quiet when I punched him the face, knocking him out. The other three stared at me in disbelief.

"Enough of that bullshit !", the leader, laying on the ground, shouted. "Kill her ! Just fucking KILL HER !"

They charged at me and I realised this wasn't going to be easy. I quickly dodged and stabbed one thug in the shoulder, but he struggled and I lost the grip on my knife. I elbowed the second one in the face, but the other kneed me in the stomach, sending me on the ground.

* * *

"Food..."

As soon as I raised my head above the surface, I felt a new scent.

"Feed..."

Not the scent of another stinking inmate. A scent of perfume and something else, something familiar yet distant.

"No... impossible."

I came out of the water and sat against the wall, trying to ignore the thoughts. I looked into my hideous reflection on the polluted water.

"Just... forget."

Along with perfume I felt something else. Fear. I started sniffing around, trying to locate the source of this scent.

* * *

The leader of the inmates stood up and told his people to back down. He grabbed me by the throat and held me in the air. He took my knife from the thug I stabbed.

"After I'm done with ya, yer gonna need more than glasses.", he hissed. He held the knife close to my cheek. "A lot more."

A step.

We all heard one, heavy step. The thugs looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound.

Then another one.

Without any warning, a wall on my left was destroyed when something massive broke through it and literally crushed the two thugs standing close to it. The gang leader almost dropped the knife when his third thug was grabbed by the head and used to break another wall. The dark figure, covered in shadows stood there, holding what was left of the body. It dropped the corpse on the ground and came closer.

The leader used me as a shield, pointing the knife at the figure. "What the hell are you ?!"

* * *

Some time later, I noticed two pathetic bastards, emerging from the trash container, back in the alley. Those maggots saw the carnage I made and screamed in shock when they noticed the bodies. They never discovered what happened to the girl they left to die.


	3. Goal

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Thank you for review :) It's always nice to hear the chapter was good._

_Bat-teen 28 : I'm glad you joined us, Bat-teen :P_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Thank you for reviews, Nadilla. Especially considering that you were busy :) Some new fanfic, perhaps ?  
_

_LostOne1775 : It surely does :P_

_sandradee27 : It's never too much love, is it ?_

_brpetal : Waylon definitely deserved a cape and a pair of undies for his actions :P_

* * *

"What the hell are you ?!", the gang leader shouted.

"I'm your worst nightmare.", the dark figure answered coldly.

The gang leader pushed me forward, probably expecting the figure to rip me apart, and started to run. The figure gave a chase, outrunning the thug in only few steps and cutting off his only way to freedom. The thug tripped over and fell on the ground, trying to crawl away from the danger. He crawled next to my feet and looked me in the eyes, as if he was looking for a shelter. He probably didn't know he could find it.

"Run. Get out of my face and never come back, for your own sake.", I said. He stood up and ran until he completely disappeared from my sight.

I looked at the dark silhouette, standing few meters away from me.

"It's been a long time. For a moment I wasn't sure if it was you. It's good that I still remember your scent.", Waylon said.

He kneeled. I ran to him as fast as I could and he embraced me in a hug. His scales, so cold and wet, suddenly became a thousand times warmer.

"I've missed you so badly.", I said.

He started to stroke my back, surprisingly gently for someone so strong. He didn't say anything, instead we both enjoyed each other's presence. After a couple of minutes, he looked me in the eyes and said "We need to get out of there. It's not safe here."

After what I went through, I didn't want to argue. Instead I let Waylon lead me to the building with the sewer entrance. The manhole itself was replaced with a giant, gaping hole in the floor, matching Waylon's size. He jumped down and I heard a water splash. "C'mon !", he shouted.

"There's no ladder.", I said.

"I needed to get rid of it.", he answered.

"It's pretty high."

"I'll catch you."

I reluctantly looked down and jumped. Waylon indeed caught me, gently placing me on the ground.

"Thanks."

"My place is not too far from here.", he said.

As we walked through the dark tunnels, my eyes slowly adapted to the darkness. I noticed that Waylon looked a little bit different than the last time I saw him. His scales seemed to be brighter, he was much slimmer and he almost looked shorter, but it was hard to judge his height, he still towered over me.

"I'll never understand why you let scumbags like him walk away.", Waylon said and interrupted my thoughts.

"What ?"

"You let him go. Just like that. Even though he was a psycho."

"Maybe I do that because everybody can change.", I responded. "You should know something about it."

"Maybe I should.", he said shortly. "What are you doing here in the first place ? Maybe you're not the sanest person alive, but I've seen worse."

"Hugo Strange put me in here.", I said with anger. That bald bastard was going to pay for this, that's to be sure.

"Strange... When I get him, he'll be in a helluva trouble. Everybody in Arkham City wants to spend at least five minutes with this son of a bitch.", he said.

"I've had no idea inmates live in such conditions. I didn't even know you're here.", I said."Actually, how did you get here ?"

"The same way you did. Strange send his guards to get me. They caught me and send me to this shithole."

"But... what happened... when you and Scarecrow..."

"I don't want to talk about this.", Waylon said, ending the conversation. I should have remembered that he wasn't the easiest person to deal with. I also noticed how his voice seemed to be smoother than it was in the Asylum. Sure, it was still very... inhuman, from the lack of better word, but it wasn't as monstrous as it was six months ago.

After a couple of minutes we reached Waylon's hideout, which consisted of the old mattress, the wooden chest, a big metal chair, a couple of metal boxes and a bigger box serving as a table, with a notepad on it. The rest of the tunnel was blocked by metal bars behind the chair.

"I know it's not much, but it's only temporary.", Waylon said. "I've got a couple of places like this, but this one was the closest."

"What's this ?", I asked, taking the notepad.

"Don't touch it.", Waylon said. "I mean... it's nothing important."

"You're a terrible liar.", I said, placing the notepad back on the table.

"Just leave it.", he said. I looked around.

"What's in those crates ? If I may ask, of course.", I said sarcastically.

"Supplies. Strange throws them into the prison from time to time."

I looked at the crates. "So that's the thing everybody is fighting for. A few cans of beans ?"

"It's survival of the strongest in here. The law of the jungle, if I remember correctly.", Waylon said with something resembling a smirk.

"Doesn't suit me, as it seems. I went through martial arts and marksman training and those thugs..."

"Just don't think about it.", he interrupted me. "Martial arts are worth shit when it comes to numbers. Guns, on the other hand...", he said and pulled out a big, heavy customised magnum revolver from his wooden chest. "I used it when I was younger. When I got older and bigger I just didn't need it anymore. I kept it out of sentiment. Here, give it a try.", he said and handed a gun to me. It was heavy, but I was still able to aim from it correctly.

"May come in handy.", I said. I took off the coat and sticked the gun behind my belt.

"I know it's not a five-star hotel, but you can take the mattress. I'm used to sleeping in the chair anyway.", Waylon said.

I looked at the mattress. "My first night in jail. And I didn't even have to sleep with anyone.", I said, making Waylon laugh. "Yet.", I added, looking at him. He stopped chuckling and looked at me with surprise. His cheeks suddenly took on a darker shade of green.

"You're blushing !", I said with a grin.

"No, I'm not.", he said defensively.

"Yes, you are.", I said, chuckling like a schoolgirl.

"Whatever. You want the matress or not ?"

"Sure, I want it. But you were blushing anyway.", I said and made myself comfy in my new bed. Considering the circumstances, I couldn't really complain. Or could I ?

"It's terribly cold in here.", I said, looking at Waylon. He already sat on his chair and was about to fall asleep.

"It's the middle of the winter.", he answered seriously. I just chuckled, looking at his confused expression.

"Oh... you mean... sure.", he said, slightly surprised.

I got up from the mattress and sat on his laps, immediately feeling warmer. He covered me with one arm and I fell asleep, tired after everything I experienced today.

* * *

I woke up while Waylon was still sleeping. I had no idea how much time has passed. Once again I noticed the notepad, laying on the provisional table. I slowly moved away Waylon's arm, careful not to wake him, which wasn't easy considering his size. I wanted to grab the notepad, but then I hesitated.

"Should I really do this ? Why is it so important to keep it a secret even from me ?", I asked myself. "Maybe I should check his 'files', just to make sure. I'm a psychologist, after all.", I thought.

_Whatever makes you sleep better._

The sarcastic voice in my head was a master of timing.

I grabbed the notepad and opened it, quickly turning the pages.

"The meeting at Cicero Avenue at 7 a.m on Monday, the raid planned on the gang at Reagan's Street tomorrow... What is all that ?", I asked myself after reading some of the lines.

"I told you not to touch it."

I almost screamed when I heard Waylon's voice. Still holding the notepad, I turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean... what... what is all that ? Raids, meetings with the gangs ? I can't believe you still do things like this.", I said.

"I don't. Those aren't my plans.", he answered.

"If they're not yours, then whose ?", I asked.

Waylon left his chair and kneeled in front of me, but he avoided my glance.

"For the past couple of years, I was interrogating one thug after another. I was traveling through the entire country, trying to find the right... trace. You see... now, almost every henchman, gang leader and mob boss in Gotham is here. And I... I was looking for someone. And thanks to this notepad... I finally know where to look."

I was afraid of the answer, but I asked nevertheless. "Who ? Who are you looking for ?"

Waylon looked me in the eyes.

"My father is in Arkham City."


	4. Family

_Sandradee27 : Ow... I appreciate all the love, really. Well, I've had no idea that you could overdose love :P_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Who knew scales can be so... fluffy ? They act really differently when they are together._

_Nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Does it mean you didn't like the previous chapter ? Did I got too OOC ? :(_

_SectumSemprae : Thank you kindly for both your reviews :) I really appeciate the longer reviews, since they let me know what I did right._

_fandelivres : Thank you for the review and I'll hope you'll like the next chapters :)_

* * *

"What ? Your... your... father ?", I asked with disbelief. "After all those years, you found him ?"

"Don't try to talk me out of this.", Waylon said and sat back in his chair.

"I wasn't going to.", I responded and sat on his laps, hugging him. "But... why ? After all those years, why do you want to meet this man ? Nothing good can come out of this.", I said.

"I want... to meet the man, who shaped my whole life. I want to meet the man, who's responsible for what I am."

"Waylon, only you can decide who you are.", I said.

"I know, I know. But you can't deny that **he** was the one who left me... with my aunt. **He **was the one who abandonded me. He made me what I am, in one way or another. And now... I need to find him. I just can't sit here knowing where he is."

"And what are you going to do when you find him ?"

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean, sure, I wanted to kill him since I was a child.", Waylon said, making me feel really uneasy. "But this never really was a possibility. And now... now it is."

We stayed like that for a moment. He was lost in his thoughts, just like I was lost in mine.

"I want to go with you.", I suddenly said.

"What ? That is not an option.", he responded.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

"It's... it's dangerous out there."

I looked at him and smirked.

"If you're afraid, I can protect you. I now have a gun, right ?", I asked sarcastically.

He only sighed and looked at me. "You're a stubborn piece of work, you know that ?"

"Yes. Yes, I know."

* * *

We were both standing in the dark alley, covered by the wall. I've already scared off the gang my father was supposed to meet with and the only thing left to do was to wait for him. Alice was embracing me, the weather must have been unbearable for her.

"Shit. I hate waiting.", I said, just to break the silence.

"And I hate rain. And waiting.", she answered, still shaking.

"My father and his people should be here any second now."

"Actually, if he has his own gang, how do you know which one of them is your father ?"

"I've got a picture from the GCPD. An old 'friend' of mine sold it to me."

"It's a good thing to know that we can always rely on the police.", she said sarcastically.

Suddenly, we heard some voices coming from the alley.

"Trevor ? T, are you there ?", somebody shouted.

"Okay. Stay here.", I said.

"No way. I'm going with you."

"I know you want to help, but don't you think you should save bullets for the real danger ?"

"I can still fight. And you can't forbid me from doing so."

"Okay. Just try to keep the distance.", I said.

Alice took a few steps back and I destroyed the wall we were hiding behind. The thugs were caught off-guard and hit by the fragments of the wall. Two of them were knocked out, Alice took another one out with a kick, while the other five were still ready to fight. Behind that wall of henchmen, an older figure was hiding, his face twisted in fear.

* * *

"It's Croc !", one of the thugs shouted in panic. Three of them simply ran away, tripping over and screaming while the other two aimed their machine guns at Waylon and shot. Waylon just ignored the bullets reflected by his skin and came closer to the thugs. He took the guns, broke them with ease and said "Run."

The thugs indeed ran off, leaving their leader completely alone. He tried to run as well, but Waylon was faster. Now we both had a good look on the man. He was pretty tall, had a pale skin, graying, black hair and bright, blue eyes. Those bright eyes were now full of fear and disgust.

* * *

"Hello there, Gerry.", I said.

The old man before me took a step back and lost his balance, landing on the ground. "How the hell do you know my name ?!", he shouted.

"Oh, I know many things about you, Gerard. I know that over thirty years ago, you abandonded a young, pregnant girl, carring your child."

"How..."

"I know that you left her before the child was even born. The child was sent to your damned sister because of you."

"What... but... how... how do you know all that ?!", he shouted with fear.

"I know that, because I've spent years hunting you. You thought that you can just escape your past ? Big news: you can't, cause **I am** your past.", I said. He either didn't realise or didn't want to realise what was happening.

"I am Waylon Jones."

For a moment, he was just looking at me, trying to deny the reality.

"Aren't you happy to see me, father ?", I asked mockingly.

"No... no, no !", he shouted, stood up and tried to run away, but I didn't let him.

I just punched him, careful not to kill him. Not yet.

He fell back on the ground, this time trying to crawl away. I grabbed him by his leg and held him upside down, hitting him. He spat some of his teeth on the ground, along with blood.

"Remember your sister ? Do you remember your fucking sister ?!", I asked. I looked him dead in the eye. "I devoured her alive, piece by piece, starting from the limbs. It was **hours** before the screaming stopped.", I said with the most disgusting grin I could've pulled off.

"No... you're lying ! That's... that's a lie !", he shouted, even more scared then before. He started to struggle, trying to get free from my grip.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be able to do this ?", I asked, showing him all my fangs. He started to scream and I threw him on the ground, almost knocking him out. "Look at me.", I said, hitting him. "I'm not done with you."

I raised my fist and the pathetic, old man closed his eyes. I was ready to end this once and for all.

Then I heard a gasp.

Alice stood a few meters away, covering her mouth with her hands, hearing every word that I said and looking at me with terror. She looked just the way she did in the Asylum, when Scarecrow...

I roared and finally landed the strike, ending all of this.

* * *

As the fresh snow started to fall, Gerard Jones looked at the gaping hole in the ground, right next to his head, and then at Waylon, slowly walking away from him.

"W-what ?", Waylon's father asked with disbelief.

"I'm done with you.", Waylon said, not even looking at him.

"Come back here, you freak !"

Waylon stopped for a moment. "You're not worth it. You never were.", he said and moved on.

"Come back ! Finish what you started !", the old man shouted. He was now kneeling, his face covered in blood and twisted in hatred.

Waylon came closer to me. "Alice ?"

I needed a second to get over what I just saw. "Yes ?"

"Should I...", he asked and pointed his father with his head.

"He doesn't seem to enjoy his life, now does he ? He really wants you to do it. I think... I think it will be better to leave."

We slowly walked away, ignoring the old man's lament.

* * *

"You know... You did the right thing.", I said to Waylon, embracing him tightly. It was getting colder in the sewers, although thanks to him I still didn't need my coat.

"I don't know. I don't think killing the old man would change anything. Sure, I would get satisfaction... for a minute. Then I would wipe out the brain from my fist and walk away. Everything would be exactly the same.", he said and sighed heavily.

It was the first time I saw him like this. So exhausted and indifferent.

"You know...", I said, trying to change the subject. "You said that this place was only temporary. Does it mean you have a plan ? I don't want to complain, but I could use some bed.", I said.

"Aren't I just good enough ?"

"That's another reason to use the bed.", I said and watched that very characteristic shade of green on Waylon's cheeks.

"You've changed a lot since the Asylum, you know ?"

"Yeah. I guess we both did. So what's the plan ?"

"That's simple. We just need to find Ozzie.", Waylon said.

"Who ?"

"Oswald. I mean, the Penguin."

"The Penguin ? Why on Earth would we look for him ?"

"Didn't I tell you ? He's an old friend of mine."


	5. Old friend

_Author's note:_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : I just hope you won't die from the cuteness overdose :P_

_i love all yaoi : Thank you kindly for your review :)_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : Not many people would be brave enough to hug Waylon :D  
_

_P.S I'm sorry there wasn't any updates in such a long time, but I promise I'll make it up to ya :)_

* * *

"The Penguin ? He's your friend ?"

"Yep.", Waylon said simply.

"Your friend is one of the most powerful criminals in Gotham ?"

"That's right."

"... and you're living in the sewers ?", I asked with disbelief.

"Let's just say I never liked to owe anything to anyone. I know Ozzie would do me a favor, but I didn't like the idea of taking the alms, neither."

"And now you do ?"

"Now there's two of us. That's different.", he said.

"Okay then. Where exactly should we look for him ? The Iceberg Lounge ?"

"Yeah. Have you ever been there ?", Waylon asked.

"Once.", I said, not looking at him. "What are we waiting for ? If we know where he might be, we should go and check it.", I said, trying to change the subject.

"We'll wait till the dusk. I don't exactly want those TYGER fucks on my back."

I looked at him and smirked. "Afraid of few guys with nightsticks ?"

"What are you expecting me to do ? Grab some car and throw it at the chopper ? I'm pretty sure Strange would be interested to know that some green giant in bright pants is playing with his little army.", Waylon said.

"Okay. We'll wait. I only have one question."

"Yeah ?"

"Is he as bad as people say he is ?", I asked, trying not to look concerned. Tales about things the Penguin has done were almost as bad as the Joker's tales.

"No. He's much worse.", Waylon said with a grin.

"Just my luck."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw him !", one thug said to another. They were both sitting in the Lounge, guarding the doors, which probably wasn't the most entertaining job in the world.

"The Scarecrow ? Are you shitting me ?"

"Well... you kinda look like shit.", the other one said and laughed at his own joke.

"Screw you."

"I'm just messing with...", the thug said, but was interrupted when I knocked at the door. Hearing this conversation from a mile away, I've already had enough of this bullshit. One of the thugs opened the peephole. He immediately shat himself, completely surprised to see a giant, crocodile-like freak. He screamed in terror, which mildly annoyed me.

"Shut up.", I said. He shut up instantaneously, which must have look comical from Alice's point of view.

"I want to see your boss."

"W-what ?"

"I want. To see. Your boss.", I said slowly, trying to control my nerves.

"M-mr. Cobblepot t-told me not to l-let anyone in.", he answered. Wrong answer, if I might add.

"And **I'm** telling **you** to let me in."

"But..."

"Do you really think you have a choice ? I could just tear these doors to pieces. Me asking is just some fucking courtesy.", I said.

"Okay t-then.", the thug said and closed the peephole.

"Who's that ?", the other thug asked.

"Killer Croc."

"Yeah, sure. He's probably hangin' out with the Scarecrow, right ? Alright, lemme see."

The other thug opened the doors and his eyes immediately noticed three meters tall, muscular crocodile-like monster.

His jaw dropped along with the cigarette he was smoking. He looked at his buddy and then back at me, trying to comprehend the situation.

And then he just fainted.

"Was I too gorgeous for ya ?", I asked sarcastically. "Where's Oswald ? If he's drunk again, I need you to wake him up.", I said to the other thug.

"Mr. Cobblepot is in the Museum, teaching some pigs respect.", he said, much calmer now, but still pretty nervous.

"Relax, boy. If I wanted to kill you, I would already do this.", I said. Then he noticed Alice, standing behind me with worried expression. The henchman smiled disgustingly, pissing me off.

"If you'll try to do anything clever, I'll rip your lungs out and shove them up your ass.", I said emotionlessly, not even looking at him. He cowered and his face took on a frightened expression again.

"I-I'm really sorry, Croc. I didn't mean..."

"It's Mr. Croc to you, maggot.", I said. Alice chuckled, kinda ruining the effect of what I said. "I'll have to talk to her about it.", I thought. "Call your boss. Tell him it's Waylon.", I said to the henchman. He nodded and left the room to find Oswald.

* * *

"He said something about the cops. What are they doing here, in Arkham City ?", I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care.", Waylon answered and then looked angrily at me. "You can't undermine my authority in front of those thugs.", he said, surprising me.

"What ? What authority ? You just threatened him, 'Mr. Croc'."

"And I don't look very threatening when a girl who's not even half my height is laughing at me."

"Hey ! I'm 5ft 8in."

"Impressive.", he said sarcastically and looked down at me, his arms crossed.

"Well, well, what do we have 'ere ?", a man with thick, British accent asked. I looked at the place the voice was coming from. At the top of the fake ice mountain was a man, short and chubby, with cigar in one hand and with umbrella in the other. His clothing was pretty expensive, considering the circumstances.

"The Penguin.", I whispered. I couldn't exactly see his face from afar, but I could tell one thing. He didn't look happy.

"So you finally managed to bring your sorry arse up here again ?", the Penguin asked.

"Yeah, but I figured after all this time and this whole selection thing, your people should be at least able to wipe out their asses on their own. Guess I figured wrong.", Waylon answered. For a moment, both men stared at each other.

And then they both laughed.

"Waylon, you son of a bitch, you made it !"

"And I see you're not dead yet, although you look like crap.", Waylon said.

"Screw you. Give me a moment to get down there.". After a minute or two, Penguin, along with his two henchmen, finally stood before us. He shaked hands with Waylon, which looked almost painfully for the former.

"It's good to see you again.", the Penguin said. After getting the closer look, I realised that he really **did** look like Penguin, with big nose and his chubby figure. I also noticed that what I considered to be the monocle was actually a glass bottle, embed into his eye. I gasped and he noticed me, still hiding behind Waylon. "And who's that little lady over there ?", he asked.

"She's a friend.", Waylon said, making his old friend chuckle. "Not that kind of friend."

"Oh."

The Penguin looked honestly surprised.

"C'mon, Alice.", Waylon said and slightly pushed me.

I was standing right in front of the Penguin, unsure what to do. "A handshake couldn't hurt, now could it ?", I thought.

I reached my hand but instead of shaking it, Penguin grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, at your service.", he said and even bowed slightly. Not sure how to react, I just tried to smile and said "Nice to meet you, Mr. Cobblepot. My name is Alice."

Penguin smiled kindly, which created a weird contrast with the bottle in his face.

"Please, just call me Oswald.", he said. Then he turned to Waylon. "What brings you'ere, m'boy ?"

"Alice and me need some place to stay. I thought that maybe Mansion..."

"The Mansion is gone, Waylon. Over six months ago, Black Mask planted some bloody explosives around it, as a revenge for trying to sabotage his deal with some prick from Metropolis."

"Damn. That's a shame."

"I've managed to save some bits and pieces, including some of your old furniture. The boys will lead you to the new place, where you can stay for the night."

"Thanks, Oz.", Waylon answered. "But I don't want to owe anything to ya. Anything you need my help with ?"

"Well, actually I do. I lost my contact with some of my boys at the GCPD. I was about to send someone to investigate, but since you're here, you might as well move your arse and go check it."

"Will do. I'll be on my way.", Waylon said.

"Do I have anything to say ?", I asked. The Penguin and Waylon looked at me with surprise.

"What ?", Waylon asked.

"If you're going out there, I'm going with you."

"Who knew that after all these years, you will get yourself a nanny ?", Penguin said and grinned.

"Shut up, Oswald.", Waylon responded. "There's no reason for you to get involved.", he said to me.

* * *

Alice slightly pointed at Ozzie's bodyguards and then I understood. Being alone with one psychopath seemed to be okay for her, but dozens of them ? There was no way I was going to leave her like this. I sighed.

"Okay. We'll rest for an hour and then go to the GCPD. Is that okay for you, Oz ?", I asked.

"Perfectly.", Ozzie answered with the same stupid grin and chuckled again. Then he turned to the bodyguards and said loudly "Miss Walker and Waylon are our guests from now on. If you'll even try to show a slight disrespect towards any of them, I'm gonna cut off your bloody fingers ! Understood ?!"

"Yes, Mr. Cobblepot !", both of the guards answered in unison.

"Good.", Ozzie said, seemingly satisfied. Then he turned to us. "Please, make yourself comfortable. When you'll be back, I'd like to discuss something with you, Waylon."

"Sure. Oz, I wanted to ask you about something.", I said.

"Yeah ?"

"Do you have any vodka ? I'd kill all the people in the world for a glass of vodka."

Oswald grinned. "Considering what happened the last time you were drunk, I'm pretty sure that's possible."


	6. Station

_Author's note:_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : I'm really trying to update the story every week, but... well, there's always "something" in my way._

_Bat-teen 28 : I'm glad to have you on board again, Bat-teen :)_

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : I think Oswald could be a pretty nice guy if we're on his good side. If we're not, well, then we're in trouble._

_Masquerade man1234 : Well, you won't have to wait very long :)_

_Jenicide24 : It's good to have you back, Jenicide :D Also, I wouldn't call it "tension". It's more of a teasing. Anyway, I'm glad you like what I wrote so far._

* * *

"What exactly was 'The Mansion' ?", I asked Waylon.

"It was Oswald's family's residention. I've spend some time over there, while I was still working with him. I even had my own room and furniture and stuff. It was one of not many places that I could call home.", he answered with sadness, staring into painting hanging on the wall in front of us. We were sitting in a big, luxury armchair - specifically designed for Waylon's size.

"Buildings can be rebuilt. It's the people we're living with that make it special.", I said.

"Had no idea that I'm living with a philosopher.", he said and chuckled.

"Years of studies weren't wasted, as it seems."

Waylon suddenly stopped chuckling and looked away, visibly saidened.

"What is it ?", I asked.

"Nothin'."

"It looks like something."

"Do we really have to talk about everything ?"

"Yeah. We kind of do."

"Can't you just let go of this psychologist thing ?", he asked with annoyance.

"I'm not asking as Doctor Walker. I'm asking as your girlfriend."

* * *

Girlfriend. She never called herself like that before. Girlfriend. It sounded so strange.

"Okay... I... I've never finished the high school. I was sentenced when I was sixteen. Then I've spent next couple of years in prison and school just wasn't for my anymore. Not that it was for me in the first place. But the thing is... the thing is that... you're after college or university or whatever and I'm... well, I'm a thug. The muscle for hire. I know it'll sound stupid, but I just feel... dumb... around you. Sure, for many years people called me a mindless animal, but I didn't give a damn. But now I see that you're so smart and educated, and it's not just for show, and I just... I don't know."

"Studies don't make anyone smarter, Waylon. They were what I needed to be a psychologist and that's it. And as much as I hate to admit... criminal activities **do** require intelligence. Not only brute force. So never, ever think about yourself as a mindless animal.", I said and kissed his cheek. "Cause you're not."

"That's enough candy-talk for today. We gotta go or Ozzie will think that I actually ate you.", Waylon said and stood up from his armchair. "And no, that wasn't sexual reference."

Alice pretended to sigh with disappointment. Little I knew, she really **was** disappointed.

* * *

"Man, that lady Croc brought with him is so freakin' hot.", one of Oswald's henchmen said.

"You sound like you haven't seen a woman in years, dude.", the other one answered.

"You said that cuz you haven't seen **her**.", the first one responded with disgusting smile. "Man, she's just wasting her time with that walking purse. I could just... what ? What is it ?", he asked his buddy, who suddenly got incredibly pale.

The thug turned back and noticed my belt. He was staring at it for a second before looking up to see my face with 'Imma-about-to-rip-your-fucking-throat' expression.

"Oh shit."

I grabbed him by the throat, pulled him close to my face and breathed out on him, letting him know how the rotting human flesh smells like.

"Heard you from a mile away... at first... I wanted to kill you.", I said. "But I've changed my mind."

He would probably sigh with relief if I wasn't choking him.

"Oswald told ya all to respect me and my... friend. I think he'll fire you for insubordination. That's bad, being alone in a big city like this."

He looked at me with shock and terror.

"But I decided to be a nice guy. I can help you out.", I said and slightly loosened my grip.

"R-really ?", he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. I can take you to those nice fellas from the Joker's gang and give them your qualifications. Being one of the most important members of the Penguin's gang and stuff. I think they would be eager to meet you."

I once met a man named Warren White. He was a scum, stealing people's live savings. Disgusting even by my standards. After some mess with Mr. Freeze he got terrible freeze burns, his skin was as white as a snow.

Yet this thug suddenly became even whiter.

"No, please ! Anything but that ! These guys are fucked up, seriously fucked up !", the man cried with pure terror, struggling, trying to get away from my grasp.

"Do you have anything to say ?", I asked.

"I-I'm sorry ! I'm really, really sorry ! I didn't mean to..."

"Sure you didn't.", I said and knocked him out with a punch in the face, then dropped him on the ground. The other thug watched everything with astonishment, his mouth wide open.

"Have you got anything smart to say ?

The thug lively shook his head, while saying "No, Croc."

I looked at him with annoyance.

"No, Mr. Croc."

"Wisely.", I said. "Clean up your buddy and go tell your boss that Croc is on his way."

* * *

"Are you sure those sewers lead to the GCPD ?", I asked.

"Sewers are one thing I know plenty about.", Waylon answered.

The tunnel ended with a hole, coming out of the wall, giving us a good view on the gap between the sewer tunnel and the building.

"What now ?"

Waylon crouched. "Hold me by the neck. I'm gonna jump on the building on the other side and climb on top of it."

"Are you mad ?! This wall is way too far."

"Relax. I'll make it."

I looked into the gap. Below, there was a sea, waking up some bad memories.

I reluctantly embraced Waylon's neck and he stood up. I closed my eyes as he started to run and suddenly, I felt the breeze.

I opened my eyes and saw us, mid-air. I don't know how, but I managed not to scream.

Waylon reached the wall and used his claws to hold to it.

"Everything's okay ?", he asked.

"I'm not okay ! I'm hanging God-knows-how high and there's water below us !"

"So ?"

"It's the middle of the winter. I guess swimming would be a bad idea."

"Hold tight."

Waylon made his way to the top of the building, with agility many hikers would be jealous of. He crouched and I was on the ground again, more happy from this fact then ever before.

"Don't do that ever again.", I said.

"This is it. The GCPD police-station.", Waylon said and I looked at the station, in a not so good condition now.

"How exactly are we gonna get there ?", I asked, looking at several gaps and buildings before us.

"The same way we got over here.", Waylon said and gently patted my back.

Then I heard a silent 'click' and Waylon groaned in pain.

He quickly grabbed me, covering me with his body, and then jumped off on the lower building, hiding behind the wall.

"What's going on ?!", I asked. "Are you hurt ?"

Then I noticed the bullet, stuck in Waylon's left hand.

"I'll be fine.", he said.

"Let me help you with this.", I said and grabbed his hand. "I'll remove the bullet on three. One... two..."

Before I could say 'three', another bullet hit the wall nearby Waylon's head.

"What ? More shooters ?"

"No.", he said. "The bullet ricocheted on that... thing.", Waylon said and looked at the weird construction, mostly made from wire mesh, with a small, green, question-mark shaped statue in it.

"Eddie...", I whispered.

"What ?", Waylon asked.

"Forget it, we've got to do something about that sniper.", I said.

"I need you to hide.", Waylon said.

"There's no way..."

"I'm freaking bulletproof and you want to argue ?"

As much as I wanted to say something, I just nodded.

* * *

I was making my way to the station, trying to cover Alice with my body as much as I could. Bullet after bullet him me in the back, but I mostly shrugged them off; the scales on my back were thicker than the kevlar vests. We passed off Oswald's henchmen, laying on the ground, and I noticed that they didn't have any bullet wounds. Somebody must've knocked them out.

I finally made it to the station and immediately took cover behind the wall. I sighed with relief while Alice looked at me with worry.

"Are you sure you'll be okay ?", she asked.

"I'll be fine. Crocodile skin, remember ?"

"What... what have happened to those goons outside ?"

"I'm not sure. Although I have an idea of who might have do that. If my theory's right, then we should return to Oswald as soon as possible."

"Return ? In case you didn't notice, there's a sniper outside. And it looks like he's after me."

"What ? He shot me... but it wouldn't really make any sense to shoot me in the hand, right ? He was aiming at you.", I said.

"Exactly."

"Gimme five minutes and that son of a bitch will be dead."

"Really ? And how exactly do you plan to take him out ?", she asked.

* * *

"By smashing his head ?", Waylon asked like he was talking about the weather.

"He could put a bullet in your eye before you know it. I assume your eyes aren't bulletproof ?"

"I could cover them."

"As much as watching you, running blindly on the rooftops would be interesting, I've got a better idea. Do you see where sniper is ?", I asked and pointed at the laser dot on the nearby wall.

Waylon slowly raised his head to locate the sniper, who was three buildings away.

"Yeah. What do you wanna do ?", he asked.

"Here's my plan."

* * *

I slowly made my way back to the previous rooftop through the stairs, trying to cover my face as if there was a light blinding me. The sniper shot me in the hand, which hurted like hell. I was still going forward, every two steps or so bought with another bullet to the hand. I've already started to bleed and I was hoping Alice would hurry.

Then this bastard tried another tactic. He shot me in the leg and I fell on the ground, cursing and roaring, which likely woke up every single fucker in Arkham City.

Still covering my eyes with one hand, I started to slowly crawl to the sniper's position, knowing that I will never reach it.

* * *

I needed to shimmy along the ledge of two more buildings and then climb to the top of the third one. I managed to set my foot on the windowsill and rest for a moment, but I new I had to hurry. I continued my way and I finally reached the third building, now climbing to the rooftop. I tried to be as quiet as possible to not alarm the shooter. As I made my way to the top, I saw him. He was dressed in the regular prisoners' orange suit, although with some modifications. His sleeves were ripped off, showing a black sweater and he was wearing a balaclava. He held a sniper rifle and was shooting constantly, and suddenly I heard Waylon's roars.

I climbed over the handrail, standing several feets behind him. I could use my magnum... or I could knock him out without killing.

_Isn't morality so great ?_

The sarcastic voice in my head once again proved to be the master of timing.

I tried to stay quiet, coming closer to him, still holding the magnum, with intention of using it as a blunt weapon.

I was getting closer, and closer...

When I was about to strike him in the head with the gun, he suddenly turned back and hit me with his rifle, which made me drop my gun. I fell on the ground and he pointed the weapon at me.

"Sorry, lady, but Deadshot never misses.", he said in arrogant tone.

Even under the balaclava, I couldn't not notice the big grin, way too big for someone who does what he does for money.

He pulled the trigger and missed completely when I kicked him in the crotch using my high-heel and he screamed in pain. I then kicked him in the stomach and quickly stood up, landing an upper-cut on his jaw, sending his gun over the fence and into the water. He almost fell, but I managed to grab him. He was heavy and I barely could hold him.

"Nicely done. But this is not over.", he said and took something from his belt. He threw a grenade under my feet and I let him go in panic.

The grenade let out smoke, making me cough. I managed to get out of it, but the sniper was already gone.

* * *

As soon as I saw them fighting, I stopped pretending to be injured and ran, trying to make my way to them, but everything happened so fast. That fucking shooter suddenly fell from the building after throwing a smoke bomb. When I finally reached the roof, I made my way to the top with one, single jump and then I saw Alice, kneeling and coughing.

"Are you okay ?", I asked, looking for blood or any wounds. After closer examination, I noticed a bruise on her left scalp.

"I'm fine, but my head aches as hell.", she said and stood up.

I finally sighed with relief, seeing how she was alright.

* * *

Waylon crouched and suddenly hugged me, almost choking me.

"Never, ever again come up with a plan like this.", he said.

"But he's gone, right ? Everything's fine.", I answered, honestly surprised to see how worried he was.

He then pressed his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes as I embraced his neck.

"You did well, you know ? You can take care of yourself. Good.", he said and then saddened for a moment. Because of his mouth deformation, I was able to read his mood only from his eyes. The change was brief, but it was there. He then assumed the relaxed expression and said "We should get back to Oswald. Tell him about the station and the sniper."

"Right.", I said. Then I noticed his hands. They were covered in blood and few bullets were still stuck in them. "Dear God... your hands."

"It's nothing.", he said.

"You said you'd be fine."

"And I **am **fine."

"No, you're not !", I said, much louder than I intended. "There should be a first aid kit in the station."

"There's no need to..."

The angry look he got from me was enough to make him stop talking and nod in agreement.

* * *

It wasn't hard to get inside the station. The hard part was finding anything useful.

"Trash, trash, trash...", I said, searching for any meds and finding only empty pills packages.

"I'll go and look on the back of the place. Maybe those thugs stored some meth in there...", Waylon said. I looked at him, still remembering the bag of cocaine I found in his belongings, back in the Asylum.

"Hey, I was just kiddin', okay ? Don't look at me this way. That's cold.", Waylon said and went to another room to look for medicine. At least I hoped it would be medicine.

I continued to look for the first aid kits, without any result.

"Me ? Cold ? I'm not the coldest person in this shithole, that's to be sure.", I said to myself. Then I heard a rhytmical, mechanical noise and turned back.

"I would've probably used different words, but I agree."

Mister Freeze has just entered the room.


	7. Search

_Author's note:_

_Bat-teen 28 : Let's just say I have some more cameos planned._

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : He's one of my favourites as well :)_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Thank you for the review._

_Jenicide24 : I thought about that, although this would probably result in Mister Freeze making a whole bunch of terrible ice puns, like "Alicecle"._

_SectumSemprae : This foreshadowing was kinda unintended :)  
_

* * *

Cold, red lenses stared at me, as they were placed on Victor Fries' eyes. For a moment, I had no idea how to react. I knew running away would be pointless.

"It's obvious you are not an inmate, but I do not care who you are.", he said indifferently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are necessary preparations that I must take care of."

"Hey, Alice, I didn't find any meds, but I've found some...", Waylon said while entering the room and he immediately noticed Fries, standing between us.

"Freeze.", Waylon muttered.

"Mr. Jones.", Fries muttered back.

"So you two know each other ?", I asked with disbelief. I'm gonna have my word with Waylon, that's to be sure.

"I've worked for the old Fridgy a couple years ago.", Waylon said to me and then turned to Fries. "You didn't change much, Freeze. The suit looks more shiny and the last time I saw you, you still had your ears."

"So did you.", Fries answered. I then noticed that his ears were almost none existent, as if Freeze himelf was affected by the freeze-burns.

"My condition isn't really getting any better.", Waylon said. "And speaking of which... I've found the med-kit in the second cell on right, but it's too small and I can't open the damn thing. Could you bring it, Alice ?"

"Yeah.", I said. I slowly passed Mister Freeze and headed to the cell.

* * *

"Last time we met you were dealing perfectly fine with a lighter and a cigar. Am I supposed to believe the med-kit is a problem ?", Freeze asked with somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Now we can talk.", I answered, trying to control my nerves. Freeze was always pissing me off with his calmness and with his big-ass self-control.

"Afraid that a snack could possibly eardrop ?", he asked.

"She's not a snack.", I answered and immediately regretted it.

"Who is she, then ?"

"That's... complicated. It doesn't matter. What matters is that... I need your help."

Freeze's face was emotionless, but I could swear he was curious.

"And by that you mean ?"

"I've heard that you're preparing some cure for the clown. Don't ask, but the inmates know a lot about what's going on in Arkham City."

"What is your point, Mr. Jones ?"

"What is my point ? Just look at me.", I said.

Freeze indeed looked at me.

"Ah... I see now. So, you wish me to..."

"Yes.", I interrupted, growing inpatient. "I want you to prepare a cure for my condition."

"I see. Why would I agree ?"

"Name your price.", I said.

"Very well then. The clown has taken my wife.", Freeze said. "But I highly doubt you'll be able to find her."

"I know the entire sewer line running under Arkham City. And as I mentioned, I can get people to talk. If your wife is still here, I'll find her. Deal ?"

Freeze looked at me with the same emotionless expression.

"Deal."

* * *

I entered the room and Freeze and Waylon immediately stopped talking.

"I've got the med-kit. Did... did I interrupt you something ?", I asked.

"We'll have to talk.", Waylon said. "But for now, we need to take care of my arms."

"I suggest you use the old necropsy table to perform the procedure.", Freeze said.

"That's actually a good idea.", I said.

"I'll go and get it.", Waylon said. "Oh, and Alice..."

"Yes ?"

"Try not to knock in Freeze's glass. It annoys him.", Waylon said and chuckled. I only smirked, knowing that Fries won't see my expression. I then turned back to see him watching me carefully. I felt really uneasy, although I knew Fries' history. He shouldn't be dangerous. At least I hoped so.

"Isn't it unusual for a woman to be accompanied by Mr. Jones ?", Fries suddenly spoke.

"Yeah.", I smiled. "I guess it is."

"He's hardly a gentleman."

I couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "That's also true."

"How come such an intelligent woman found herself not only in Arkham City, but also in Waylon Jones' guardianship ?", he asked.

"What gives you the impression that I'm intelligent ?", I asked suspiciously. In normal circumstances, I would just thank for the compliment. But the circumstances were anything but normal.

"The ID was helpful.", Freeze said with a small smile.

I then remembered that the ID card of Arkham City's psychologist was still attached to my coat.

"Well... I don't seem to be so intelligent now, do I ?", I asked and me and Fries shared a chuckle.

"It's Ms. Walker, isn't it ? You still didn't tell me what improbable situation made you a company for Mr. Jones. You don't seem to be threatened."

"Because I'm not. Me and Waylon are...", I said and stopped, wondering what exactly should I say.

"You are...", Fries said with disbelief. I swear he would've raised his eyebrows if he still had them.

I just nodded. If Fries wouldn't understand, then nobody would.

But he did.

"I see. You may refuse to answer, but I'd like to ask you something, Ms. Walker."

"Please, call me Alice."

"Tell me, Alice... do you really... love that beast ?"

I turned back to see Waylon coming back, holding necropsy table in one hand. I then turned to Fries.

"Yeah... I guess I do."

"What were you talking about ? Some egghead stuff ?", my boyfriend asked and I almost started to question the definition of love. Almost.

"When you're done, we'll have to talk, Mr. Jones.", Fries said to Waylon.

"Sure. But for now... I don't think you've got any booze in that icebox-suit of yours, have you ? I'd kill all the people in the world for some booze."

"You could've say that **after** I'm done with the bullets.", I said, kind of afraid of the procedure. Waylon and I entered the old lab in the main room, although he needed to crouch.

I strapped his arm to the table tightly, took the old pliers found in the lab and grabbed the first bullet with it.

"Ready ?", I asked. "On three. One... two... three."

Even Freeze was startled after hearing the roar.

* * *

"Well, that's it.", Alice said and placed the last bullet, along with pliers, on the table. "I think I even learned a few new words."

"... there's not enough booze in the world to soothe that.", I said. This bastard who shot me had some custom made bullets. Normal sniper bullets weren't able to pierce my skin, not even to mention causing any pain. But those bullets were the most devilish metal objects in the world. Except maybe collars.

Alice patted my arm. "You were really brave.", she said like a doctor after giving the kid a flu shot.

"Thanks, doc. May I count on some... sweets ?", I asked.

"May I interrupt you ?", Freeze said and entered the lab. He was busy earlier, doing something with the safe next to the computers.

"Cockblocker.", I thought. "Yeah, yeah, what is it ?"

"If you'll excuse us, Ms. Walker, I'd rather talk with Mr. Jones in private.", Freeze said.

"I'll try to find anything useful before we leave.", Alice said to me and left the room.

I sighed. "What is it, Freeze ?"

"I admit that I was... dishonest with you, Mr. Jones. The cure for your condition... won't be as easy to prepare as I thought it would. It appears that I lack the unnessecary ingredient. It would also require someone more skilled in chemistry than me in order to prepare it."

"So... you tried to fuck me."

"That's one way to put it.", Freeze said.

"What if I tell you that I know one of the best chemists in the world ?", I said.

"What ? Who... who is that ?", Freeze asked. Then he looked at me with sudden understanding. "You mean..."

"Exactly. I've seen a very specific building along the way to the station. Impossible to confuse with someone else's hideout. You saw it as well, didn't you ?"

"I did. If you can persuade that chemist to help, then you're gonna need this.", Freeze said and gave me a small, round, metal disc.

"What is it ?", I asked.

"It's the holo-projector of my own invention. It contains the chemical formula of the lacking ingredient. I don't expect a beast such as you to memorise the formula.", he said coldly, even for him.

As Freeze prepared to leave the room, I spoke to him.

"Hey... thanks for the help... Fridgy."

Despite his stone-like face, I just knew that cold son of a bitch was boiling inside.

* * *

I came back to Waylon with a real treasure and he seemed to be ready to leave.

"What is this ?", he asked.

"A bag full of ammo, adrenaline and few other meds I managed to find while you were busy. I also allowed myself to get rid of the meth you found.", I said with a smirk. "Actually, what were you and Fries talking about ?", I asked.

"Right. This is the hard part.", Waylon said and kneeled to look me in the eyes. This usually was the bad sign. "Listen. I've had a little conversation with Freeze and it seems... it seems possible for him to... cure me."

I couldn't believe what I heard until Waylon hugged me.

"He can make a cure for my condition, Alice."

I couldn't find the words to express what I felt and before I noticed, tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I embraced him and he hold me in his arms, wiping away my tears.

* * *

I felt Freeze's cold stare on me. I had no idea what he thought nor I cared about that. She finally stoped crying.

"Alice.", I said quietly.

She looked at me.

"We need to go.", I said, although I didn't really want to rush her.

"Okay. So, where should we go first ? Back to Oswald ?", she asked, wiping away the last tears.

"No. We need to find some chemical substance for Freeze and I've got an idea of who might have it."

"Let me guess. Some old friend of yours ?"

"Yeah.", I answered.

"Super-criminal ?"

"You know I hate that term."

"Okay, okay, just tell me who he is."

"Actually, it's she. We're going to visit Poison Ivy."


	8. Green team

_Author's note:_

_Erik-is-my-angel1234 : Who knew a three meters tall, crocodile-like cannibal could be cute ?_

_i love all yaoi : Now you can see the visit for yourself :)_

_Bat-teen 28 : I was really inspired by the Joker's names for Freeze._

_nadillaandlaprasthefireandice : If there's one thing Victor Fries will surely understand, it's love._

_SectumSemprae : I'm really jealous of Freeze's poker face :) The jokes are thousand times funnier when somebody who technically doesn't have a sense of humor tells them. Thank you for another review :D_

* * *

"It's not too far from here.", Waylon said and we continued the crazy journey through the rooftops, with Waylon running at least as fast as a SUV.

"I hope so !", I only managed to shout, trying to speak to him through the sound of wind. I was holding him by neck since we left the GCPD station and my arms were getting numb. My eyes were closed as he jumped from one roof to another with surprising grace for someone his size.

He suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes.

"Are we... are we there ?", I asked.

"No. But I figured you could use a break.", Waylon said and kneeled. I let go of his neck and jumped off to the ground.

"I'm doing just fine.", I said and tried to do something about my messy hair, which made Waylon chuckle.

"I'm sure you do. Let's then say that **I** could use a break.", he said.

"Already ? Where's that metahuman endurance I heard so much about ?", I asked with a teasing smirk.

Waylon smiled in response.

"Hold on tight.", he said and I embraced his neck.

I thought the previous speed was way too much for me, but I was wrong.

Waylon ran so fast the background got blurred and the cold wind was unbearable.

"Slow... down !", I shouted.

"What ?"

"Slow down !", I repeated, louder this time.

He indeed slowed down and gave a small chuckle.

"Was my endurance too much for you ?", he asked.

"I hate you.", I said with both annoyance and with smile forming on my lips.

"And that's exactly why you love me.", Waylon said and looked around, trying to locate any possible danger. He then noticed three thugs with guns on the nearby rooftop. "Shit."

"What ?"

"There are some goons, possibly from Two-Face's gang, on the building before us. I can take care of them, but you need to stay here. You know, because..."

"Because you're bulletproof and I'm not. Got it.", I said and sighed.

"Hey, I know you can take care of yourself."

"And that's why you keep want me to hide ?"

"Hey, I just don't want to take any chances. Wouldn't you do the same if you were me ?"

I sighed, knowing fully well that he was right. "Just go. And... be careful.", I said.

He nodded and climbed on the rooftop before us, which resulted in screams from the frightened inmates.

* * *

When we finally reached Ivy's building, I noticed a couple of thugs on the ground. They were all knocked out. "He. Again.", I though. I hope he didn't find out about Ivy. I wasn't in a mood to fight.

"How are we gonna get in ?", Alice asked. The bridge connecting Ivy's hideout with the rooftops didn't look like it could support my weight and the doors leading inside were tied with chains. "I could shot these chains off, get inside and..."

"That's not an option.", I said.

"Why not ? Oh, I get it. You won't even let me do something as simple as that ?"

"That's not it.", I said and did a step back, just in case. She really looked upset. "But Ivy would treat you as any other intruder. She doesn't know you're with me."

"Oh. Sorry. I just..."'

"I know I may seem overprotective, but can you really blame me ?", I asked. She just shook her head and I looked at the building again, trying to locate a way inside.

"Hmm... I could always harm one of those plants to let her know I'm there, although I'd rather not annoy her.", I said and looked around. "I can try to look for some entrance underwater."

"I'll die in water this cold, remember ?", she asked.

"If I get inside, I'll tell Ivy to let you in. Just wait here."

"Great.", she said and crossed her arms.

"C'mon. I'll be back in a couple minutes. You're a big girl, afterall.", I said and looked down on her.

"Very funny."

I turned back and jumped off the building, diving into the water. After a minute, I indeed found the entrance.

"Those plants of her surely gotta drink.", I thought.

I entered the underwater tunnel, wondering whether Ivy installed some traps for potential intruders.

"Well, nothing that could harm me.", I concluded after reaching the end of the tunnel.

I came out of the water and realised Ivy created something resembling a home garden for herself, with the tunnel serving not only as the water source, but also as the big pond. I looked around, seeing all kind of bright, colourful flowers.

"Ivy ?"

I heard some movement behind me. I turned back and noticed a tentacle-like plant, draining some of the water from the pond. I let the air out, the damn thing startled me.

Suddenly dozens of tentacles errupted from the walls, immobilizing me like chains. The ceiling literally opened itself, revealing that the floor was replaced with some kind of vines. The plants raised me to the higher floor and then let me go, disappearing in the walls.

"I did not expect you to come here, Waylon.", the female voice announced. It sounded like the voice was coming from the walls.

"I did not expect you to send me the elevator. You could've warned me.", I said with annoyed expression. "Speaking of elevator, I've got a... friend... waiting outside. Any chance you could let her in somehow ?"

"Her ?", Ivy asked with surprise.

"She's... not like the others. Can you let her in ?"

"I hope I won't regret this decision, Waylon."

* * *

"You're a big girl. Ha-hah. Very funny.", I said to myself while rubbing my shoulders, trying to warm myself up. "Where on Earth are you, Waylon ?"

Suddenly, a giant tree-like plant errupted from the back of the building. I gasped in shock when it touched the rooftop, creating a bridge.

"What... the... hell.", I whispered with my eyes wide opened. I reluctantly stepped on the plant with one leg, checking whether it's safe or not. It was stable and wide enough for me to walk on it. At the end of the plant, there was a hole in the wall, leading to the corridor covered in vines.

"Dear God, what am I doing ?", I asked myself and entered the corridor. I opened the door leading into the building.

"Finally.", Waylon said as I entered the room full of glowing vines, covering the walls.

"You could've warned me that a giant plant-monster is gonna let me in.", I said sarcastically.

"Giant what ?"

"A giant plant outside. It destroyed part of the wall and let me in. That's not something you see everyday."

"Red may be a little eccentric, but she's a good girl."

"Red ? You mean Ivy ?"

Suddenly, the ceiling opened itself again and Poison Ivy, sitting on a throne made from vines, flowers and branches, was lowered into the room by two plant-like arms.

* * *

"Speak of the devil.", I said.

"It's been a long time, Waylon.", Ivy said and stood up from her throne.

I came closer to her and kneeled so she could hug me. "It's really good to see you again, Pammy.", I said, embracing her carefully. Sometimes I just forgot about my own strenght.

Alice cough slightly, but meaningfully.

"I assume this is that 'friend' you told me about ?", Ivy asked.

"Yeah. This is Alice. She's my...", I said and stopped. It was a really weird thought to say that out loud.

"I'm his girlfriend.", Alice said and solved the problem for me.

* * *

That half-naked 'Mother-Nature' looked at me with her eyes wide opened.

"It's... nice to meet you.", she said awkwardly. "So tell me, Waylon, why exactly are you here ? I assume it's not just for the sake of remembering old times ?", she asked with a smile.

"Who uses that much lipstick anyway ?", I thought.

"Our old, cold friend, Mr. Freeze asked me to get something for him."

"Huh. I remember him. If he really needs something for his precious wife, couldn't he just pay me a visit himself ?", Ivy asked with annoyance.

"How come she's wearing only a shirt and not some kind of uniform ?", I thought.

"Actually, it's not for her, it's... for me."

"You mean... is there something wrong ?"

"No, but he could... cure me. You know... you know what I mean."

"Is... is that even possible ?", Ivy asked.

"Did that brilliant chemist discovered what a shampoo is ?", I thought, looking at her hair.

"I'm not a scientist, but if there's even a slight chance, I must try. For... for her.", Waylon said.

"I see. Well, if that's what you want, I'll do my best to help you.", Poison Ivy answered.

"That whole tentacle thing is really creepy."

"Is that okay for you, Alice ?", Waylon asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh ?"

"I asked if that's okay for you if I'll go to Ivy's storage to get some of her old samples while you stay here."

"Sure... that's... okay.", I muttured, slightly embarrased that I didn't pay attention to what he said.

Waylon left the room through that weird ceiling-elevator and I was alone with Poison Ivy.

"Maybe you'd like some tea ?", she suddenly asked.

"Um... no, thanks."

"Worried that I'll add some deadly toxins into it ?", she asked with a humorous smile.

"No, of course not.", I nervously said. "Actually... a cup of tea would be nice."

* * *

"So, how exactly did you meet Waylon ?", Ivy asked.

I was holding a cup, of course made from vines, since plastic is killing this world, while another plant was pumping a hot, steaming tea into it.

I had no idea whether I should be grossed out or charmed.

"It was back in the Asylum. I was his therapist."

"I see.", Ivy said simply. It was hard to judge her mood, but she probably didn't like that information. "Heck, she probably doesn't like the fact that I'm human.", I thought.

"At the beginning, it was... hard, to say the least. Waylon couldn't open up. Or he didn't want to. Not that I blame him. Actually, I planned to treat him for another five to seven years.", I said.

"But ?", Ivy asked, now with real curiosity.

"It's... it's still hard for me to talk about this. When the Joker... you were in the Asylum, when the Joker took over the Island..."

"Yes.", she said shortly. "I was. Sorry. I shouldn't push you.", she said sorrowfully.

"It's okay.", I said, honestly surprised. "Let's just say I was there for him... and he was there for me. He saved my life.", I said, still remembering the terrible guilt I felt that night, when Domin, Eddie's co-worker, took me home in his chopper. A tear rolled down my cheek and Ivy grabbed my hand with hers.

"Come on. Let it all out."

I was caught off guard with her sudden warmth and compassion. After all the things I heard about her, I expected her to be a terrible, insensitive bitch.

"It's... it's okay.", I said and wiped the tear away. "I thought I'm over it, but... now it seems otherwise, doesn't it ? Actually... how did **you** meet Waylon ?", I asked with sudden spark of curiosity.

"We were both inmates in Arkham. I wasn't really interested in human companionship. I've made some friends here, though, and Waylon is one of them. It was when he was still... smaller.", Pamela said after a moment.

"What was he like ?"

"Like the owner of the drug store.", Ivy said and chuckled. "The sheer amount of sedatives the were giving to him was ridiculous, althought he seemed to be happy with it. Nobody called him freak, he was given the same rights as the other... even other inmates accepted him as one of their own.", Pamela said with nostalgic tone.

"So... you were friends or maybe you were **friends** ?", I asked.

"What ?", she asked with surprise and then chuckled. "Me and Waylon ? I mean, it's not because of the... you know. It's because... he's like a big brother to me."

"Oh... but I thought... God, I'm so embarrased.", I said, almost sure that I was blushing.

Ivy just chuckled. "I assure you, we were only friends."

"But... it didn't last for long ? Waylon's serenity, I mean."

Pamela sighed and closed her eyes, as if the very memory itself caused her pain.

"Something must have went terribly wrong. Instead of the sedatives, they started to give him adrenaline. I tried to tell the doctors about that, but they didn't listen to me. He kept telling me he was okay, but one day... he just snapped. It was probably some joke the Joker made or something else, but it was a bloodbath. He then escaped the Asylum and when they caught him, they restricted him as much as possible."

For a moment, I just stared at my tea, unable to utter a word.

"He tries so hard, but nobody ever sees that.", I whispered.

"You saw it.", Ivy said. "Believe me, Waylon isn't accompanied by a pretty girl very often."

I felt slightly embarrased by her comment.

"Big bust does not make me pretty.", I said. In fact, the only function it seemed to have was attracting dumb comments.

"But a beautiful face does.", Ivy said with a smile.

I just chuckled, even more embarrased.

"Come on. Me ? Pretty ? Look at you. You're the famous Poison Ivy. You're known for seducing the Batman himself.", I said with a jealous smile.

"Oh, you're much luckier than me. You don't need the ludicrous amount of pheromones to attract men's attention."

We both giggled for a moment and then I realized I didn't do that for a long time.

"The only thing that attracts attention is my make-up, or whatever is left of it.", I said, knowing perfectly well that my mascara is rolling down my chin.

"No offense, but I'm also smelling the subtle smell of sewers on you. Waylon's hideout ?", she asked.

"Waylon's hideout.", I confirmed with a nod.

"You can take a bath, if you wish."

"You've got the running water in here ?!", I asked with shock.

"Running, hot water. Actually, I'm keeping here a room for... a friend of mine, but since she's not here, you can use her bathroom. It's upstairs, the first room on the left. Do you want me to..."

"Thanks, but I can use real stairs.", I said, happy as a child opening a Christmas present. A true, running, hot water. Here, in Arkham City. Unbelievable.

* * *

"When there's a big-ass chest... that you need to bring... who you gonna call ? Killer Croc. Of course. Damn, why is this shit so heavy ?", I asked myself while Ivy's elevator lifted me up.

"You found it ? Good.", Pam said.

"Yeah, I got it.", I answered and placed the chest on the floor. Then I looked around. "Where's Alice ?"

Pamela looked at me with malicious smile. "And yet another pathetic human dies."

"What... what have you done ?", I whispered, my head spinning as hell.

She was quiet for a moment, with this terrifying expression.

"I'm kidding. She's upstairs, taking a bath.", Ivy said shortly, barely hiding the big grin on her face.

For a moment, I considered playing 'she loves me, she loves me not' with Ivy's hair.

"Don't you do that... ever again.", I muttered.

"Relax, I wouldn't do anything. You were right. She **is **different than the others."

I smiled, glad that Ivy accepted Alice.

"So... you said she was taking a bath upstairs ?", I asked and smirked.

"Yes.", Ivy said and created a hole in the ceiling for me. I stepped under it and suddenly, a hot water fell on me from above.

"Actually, you could use a bath as well.", Ivy said and openly laughed. The plant above me dropped some more water, cold one this time.

I groaned with annoyance. "Huh. Women."


End file.
